Companion Drabbles
by Spydurwebb
Summary: A series of drabbles, one for each of the Classic Companions.
1. First Doctor

A/N: Some companions that crossed regenerations (for example: Ben and Polly) may be listed with either their first or second Doctor...

FIRST DOCTOR

Susan Foreman

A child of two worlds, you wanted so much to fit in, to be a part. You couldn't, not fully. Your Gallifreyan ancestry betrayed you, your mind too advanced for your perceived age. However, you did travel with your old Grandfather, and I enjoyed every minute we spent together. It broke my hearts to have to let you go, but I knew you'd never choose to leave voluntarily. The young man you loved, you'll outlive. The War will ultimately catch up with you, but until then, just know that one day, I shall come back, yes, I shall come back.

Ian Chesterton

You, my boy, watched out for my dear granddaughter, but you were intrigued by her scientific knowledge. Things that she shouldn't understand, she did, and this fascinated you. You were skeptical of me, even harsh at first, but once you understood that my ship wasn't a figment of your imagination, your curiosity carried you through our many adventures together. You may think I didn't notice, but I saw the feelings you had for Miss Wright. The way you defended her, protected her and looked out for her wasn't just chivalry. I may be an old man, but I understand love.

Barbara Wright

History was in your blood, my dear. I saw your heart in your eyes when we met the Aztecs and then again in ancient Rome. Books can only teach you so much, but now you've had an opportunity to live the past unlike anyone else ever could. You were bold, moreso than most women of your time. Strong and courageous in the face of danger, yet always protective of those smaller or less fortunate than you. Your ethics got you into some scrapes, but your brain got you out of them. And I see that look you keep giving Chesterton.

Vicki

You remind me so much of my granddaughter, and in many ways, I tried to use you as a replacement for her. You survived a spaceship crash, but still seemed so young, so vulnerable. I watched as you looked up to Ian and Barbara, and then had a very sibling like relationship with Steven. You grew over the time we were together and then at last, you grew up enough to fall in love. You knew how much danger you would be in to stay, but you did it anyway. Now I can call you by your new name, Cressida.

Steven Taylor

You were born in war and used to flying solo, going from space port to port without having a place to call home. After two years alone and in prison, you were excited to see other people. You stepped into our lives and quickly made yourself invaluable. You witnessed more war and carnage at the hands of the Daleks, but you didn't let it stop you. Ultimately, you used your skill and leadership abilities not to continue in the destruction of war, but to build up a civilization. But did you realise you left your panda, Hi-Fi, in the TARDIS?

Dodo Chaplet

After mistaking the TARDIS for an actual police box, you left my company almost as quickly as you joined it. When we first met, you had a cold, which you promptly passed on to Steven. Your accents varied as much as the details of your past. Even your future is a conundrum. All of our travels could've contributed to what I heard was your future. Held by gunfighters to helping to combat the Celestial Toymaker, all of these would task the mental state of a healthy person. I am sorry, Dorothea, that we didn't have a chance to part properly.


	2. Second and Third Doctors

A/N: Some companions that crossed regenerations (for example: Ben and Polly) may be listed with either their first or second Doctor...

SECOND DOCTOR

Polly Wright

You were a product of your generation. The swinging sixties fitted you perfectly. You were a working girl who knew how to use your feminine wiles when needed. You certainly managed to ensnare Ben, going by how he watched and followed you around. His affectionate term, "Duchess" summed you up nicely, without being condescending. You witnessed my regeneration and didn't blink, at least for a while. Once you got back to your own time, you did take the first opportunity to leave, taking young Jackson with you. I heard about the orphanage in India, and I couldn't be more proud.

Ben Jackson

A young sailor, defending your country and empire, and don't think I didn't notice how you defend Polly. Your affection for her is obvious. I wondered how that would work out in the end, being from radically different backgrounds, but then that should never be an obstacle to love. After witnessing my regeneration, you stayed with me for a short time, but once you had a chance to be back in your own time, you jumped at the chance. Especially when Polly decided to stay, although you'll never know how much I appreciated your offer to stay if I needed.

Jamie McCrimmon

Ah, Jamie, my trusted friend and companion until the end, even in the time we were sent out as agents for the Time Lords. You took in everything around you with the childlike enthusiasm befitting the era you came from. You experienced pain and loss not just from your own people in multiple battles, but again when Victoria left. How it pained me for you to lose that much more when the Time Lords wiped the memory of the time we spent together. You'd learned so much, and to have it so unfairly stripped from you was not my choice.

Victoria Waterfield

You were an orphan, left all alone on your own. Joining me and Jamie gave you a sense of family. Honestly, it did for me as well. In some ways you reminded me of my own children and grandchildren and I would've done anything to protect you. You could scream like no one else, and ultimately that saved us on more than one occasion. I couldn't really blame you once you found a nice, loving family to settle down with. I'm glad you were able to finally rid yourself of the Great Intelligence, although, I know you always meant well.

Zoe Heriot

You were a queen of logic and mathematics, a walking computer. At first, you expected everyone else to have your same photographic memory. I saw you outsmart a computer and fix a rocket, so there wasn't much you couldn't do if you set your mind to it. For someone with such a perfect memory, it broke my heart for you to have to lose it all at the whim of the Time Lords when they returned you to your own people. I wish I could've been there to help you reconcile things when you began to dream of our adventures.

THIRD DOCTOR

Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart

There aren't enough words to describe you, Brigadier. You've been my friend and ally through many of my regenerations, putting up with me especially during my exile. If it wasn't for you and the other chaps at UNIT, my time on Earth would've been painful. You've met yourself as well as several versions of me. We saw so much in our years together and I was glad that at least once, you met an alien that wasn't immune to bullets. I may not always agree with your "Five Rounds Rapid" approach, but it's served you well. Well done, Sir Alistair.

Liz Shaw

You were chosen as UNIT's scientific advisor, then had to put up with me getting in the way and basically pushing you out, even if that wasn't my choice. You're a brilliant scientist, and ultimately I know you're at your happiest doing your research. The world needs more scientists like you, with respect for life in all forms. I never wanted to take your brilliance for granted, but I know others often did. I enjoyed our time working together, even if it was brief, but I'm sorry I never got to take you for a proper spin in the TARDIS.

Jo Grant

I watched you grow up in front of my eyes, teaching you everything I possibly could, protecting you as much as possible. You grew and changed over the years, ultimately leaving to fight more battles on your own planet. I offered you the Universe, but you turned me down flat. I'm not sure how I feel about that to be honest. I think a part of me is jealous, especially hearing you say your husband is like a younger version of me. I think I was beginning to feel too human around you. The fledging did truly fly the coop.


	3. Fourth Doctor

A/N: Some companions that crossed regenerations (for example: Ben and Polly) may be listed with either their first or second Doctor...

FOURTH DOCTOR

Sarah Jane Smith

Feisty, yet personable, you never were one to let anyone push you around. But you gladly let me pull you across the Universe. I wondered after my regeneration if you'd continue to stay with me, but somehow, we became even closer. I would've done anything to keep you with me forever, but forever was never to be. You're a human, I'm a Time Lord. Separated against our wills, seeing you again all those years later made my hearts leap in my chest. Now you defend the Earth with your young companions, but above all else, you're still my best friend.

Harry Sullivan

You never could quite keep up, but I give you credit for trying. You stayed on Earth as soon as you got the chance, after all, travelling with Sarah and me never really was your forte. You frequently stuck your foot in the middle of what was going on, but we came out, we battled together and won. Your time together with me was brief, but you did your duty to the Brigadier and watched out for us. Despite being a bumbling imbecile, you meant well enough. Just remember, you may be a doctor, but I am still The Doctor.

Leela

I didn't approve of your constant use of Janus thorns as a weapon. You had a tendency to draw your knife and ask questions later. Well, it's later, put the knife away, you don't have to fight anymore. I thought I'd teach you and expand your knowledge of the Universe, but you were determined to let your heart rule. Of all the places I showed you, you decided to stay on Gallifrey. To get married. That is the one thing I never saw you doing. I will miss you, Savage, but you kept K9. At least I could rebuild him.

Romana

Your companionship was forced on me by the White Guardian, but once we got past your condescending attitude, we got along great. After our quest to find the Key to Time, and then your regeneration, we developed an easy partnership. It was slightly odd, travelling with another Time Lord, but it did mean ultimately we had an understanding. Somehow, I wasn't surprised that when you got summoned back to Gallifrey, you didn't want to go back. You'd caught the same wandering bug that I had. You wanted to stay and make a difference, and I couldn't blame you one bit.

K9

As my second best friend, I sometimes think you were too smart for your own good. When Mark One stayed with Leela, I wasn't ready for us to part company yet, so I built a new one. But then Mark Two was damaged by the solar winds and had to stay in E-Space with Romana. By that point, I felt it was time to move on. So I made yet another one for you to watch out for my first best friend, Sarah Jane. You sacrificed yourself yet again, but rather than have Sarah be alone, I built Mark Four.


	4. Fifth, Sixth and Seventh Doctors

A/N: Some companions that crossed regenerations (for example: Ben and Polly) may be listed with either their first or second Doctor...

FIFTH DOCTOR

Adric

The Alzarian mathematical genius from E-Space who stowed away. Sometimes I saw a bit of myself in you. You wanted to be taken seriously, to realise that you had valuable input. You wanted to be an adult, but you couldn't help being just a child. Nyssa and Tegan did like you, as if you were an annoying younger brother. You didn't see how upset they were when you died. You sacrificed yourself for your mathematics, which was somehow rather fitting for you. We all took you seriously then. None of us ever knew if you were right in the end.

Nyssa

I always felt very responsible for you. Because of your association with me, or rather the Master, you lost your step-mother, your father and then ultimately your entire planet. Despite so much loss, your care and compassion for others outweighed all the circumstances we found ourselves in. Your scientific curiosity took you far. You grew up while we travelled together and eventually after being infected with Lazar's disease, you took up the cause and elected to stay behind to make a better life for the other people infected. You knew there had to be a better way, and there was.

Tegan Jovanka

You always talked a good game, but there were very few you let see past that. You always had a large heart. Granted, a large mouth to go along with it too. I always felt guilty that you got lost in the TARDIS that first time, but I was thankful for the way our friendship progressed. You saw many things in our travels, but ultimately, it was the massive loss of life caused by the Daleks that finally pushed you to your limits. I hated the way we parted, but you have to know I only wish you the best.

Turlough

A prince of Trion, yet you passed yourself off as an Earth bound schoolboy. You had an ulterior motive when you joined the TARDIS crew and tried to kill me. Granted, you were being coerced by the Black Guardian, but we soon rid you of that influence. Whether you ever admitted it or not, you were much older than the human teenager you pretended to be. No one could blame you that once we got back to Trion and you realised your family had been pardoned that you wanted to stay. Sometimes, home is truly the best place to be.

SIXTH DOCTOR

Peri Brown

An American botany student, your love for life was matched only by our ability to argue. While all in good fun, sometimes I know we got on each other's nerves. I still wouldn't trade our time together for anything. You balanced that version of me more than any other companion could have. I hate how we parted, because ultimately, I never knew what happened. A huge part of me was afraid you died, and another part of me worried about you staying with Ycarnos. I only wanted you to be happy, and being a warrior queen didn't seem to suit.

SEVENTH DOCTOR

Melanie Bush

A computer expert by vocation, but you could scream like no one's business. I never had to worry about not knowing when you were in trouble. The details of our meeting are sketchy, with that whole trial business going on at the time, but once we met, it seemed as if I'd known you a long time. I think you liked me better after my regeneration, at least you never made me work out again on that exercise bike. I still can't stand the taste of carrot juice. I don't quite understand why you left with Glitz of all people.

Ace

You called me Professor more than you ever did Doctor. Our relationship was the ultimate in student-teacher, or even parent-child. You had the ability to be so much more than your Earth teachers gave you credit for. Sure, you had a knack for faulty timing on your explosives, but you rarely showed fear and stayed the course. I pulled strings with your history and played with your future. Time willing, I would've petitioned for you to join the Academy. You could've been a Time Lord, until circumstances pulled you away to another war. Were you even human at the end?


End file.
